


🕺✨💦

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Photos, Texting, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus can't handle how gorgeous his boyfriend is and he needs to tell someone!So his victim is Raphael! Who Mangus spams on and on about Alec!





	🕺✨💦

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



**Magnus: 😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Magnus: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**

**Magnus:** _ Raphi, I can’t handle it. You need to help me. _

**Raphael:** _ Magnus? What the hell is going on? _

**Magnus:** _ I can’t handle it!!!!! _

**Raphael:** _ Excuse me? _

**Magnus:** _ My boyfriend, Raphi!! He’s too gorgeous and adorable. I can’t handle it, I’m crying every time I look at his pretty little face. He’s like a Bambie, an angel!!!  _ ❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Raphael:** _ …  _

**Raphael:** _ Magnus, get a grip. I thought it was something serious _ 😒

**Magnus:** _ I am being serious. _

**Magnus:** _ I mean look at this. Look  _ 👏  _ at  _ 👏  _ this  _ 👏

**  
**

**Magnus:** _ How dares he look so good? I mean I can’t handle it. It’s not good for my heart. _

**Raphael:** _ Can you please stop spamming my texts?????? _

 

Magnus pouted when he saw the vampire’s responde and then just shook his head. Of course he couldn’t just stop, how could Raphael even ask that of him?! Magnus was appalled, the world needed to know how gorgeous Alexander was and it seemed that his victim now was Raphael of all people. He’d randomly do that; text his friends to tell them how hot his hunter was and some of them found it funny. Raphael not so much, because he was quite quickly sick of this whiny warlock. 

 

Magnus’ camera roll was full of photos upon photos of Alexander, so he had a lot more of that, grinning as he wanted to mess around with Raphael a little bit. He was like a little ball of rage when he got pissed and Magnus couldn’t stop smiling. Maybe it was the almost father-son relationship that they had, but for some reason, he really loved poking fun at the grumpy Raphael. 

 

**Magnus:** _ That’s not how you should talk to your Papa. _

**Raphael:** _ But you’re not my father. _

**Magnus: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Magnus:** _ How dare you?  _ **😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Magnus:** _ Poor me.  _ **😭😭😭😭**

 

Magnus pouted, because Raphael stopped replying to him and then he hummed. Okay, he would let it slide this time. He knew that his boy was just embarrassed, probably. He wanted to leave Raphael be, but then he was scrolling through photos of Alexander and found more that he just  _ needed _ to share. Yes, there was the need in it and he rubbed his palms together, recovering rather quickly from the rejection before. 

 

**Magnus:** _ Okay, but feast your eyes on this! _ 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤

**  
**

**Magnus:** _ He’s too hot! Omg, you need to help me, Raphi!!!!  _ 🤤🤤🤤🤤

**Magnus:** _ Look at them legs. I cannot  _ 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤

**Raphael:** _ Please leave me be! _

**Magnus:** _ Let me show you a face of a true angel, okay? _

**  
**

**Magnus: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Magnus:** _ Asdfghjkl _

**Magnus:** _ My boyfriend is so gorgeous, I can’t even!! That smile, omg. He could literally melt ice bergs with it. He surely melted the one around my heart and now I just can’t handle it anymore. My heart will literally burst. Look at that smile, Raphi!  _

**Raphael:** _ Why won’t you leave me be?  _ **😭😭😭😭😭**

**Magnus:** _ Raphi, don’t cry!!!!!!  _ **😭😭😭😭😭**

 

Magnus was happily sighing, when he suddenly got a text from his boyfriend and he chuckled when he saw that apparently Raphael had gotten so sick of his spamming that he took matters in his own hands and decided to send a text to Alec in personal and ask him to make Magnus stop. It was really kind of hilarious and Magnus chuckled. 

 

**Alec:** _ Why are you torturing Raphael?  _ 🤣

**Magnus:** _ He called it torture? How dares he? Spoiled brat  _ 😒

**Alec:** _ What did you even do?  _ 🤣

**Alec:** _ He called me, Magnus!  _ 🤣🤣  _ Sounding very distressed, saying that you’re tormenting him  _ 🤣

**Magnus:** _ I just sent a few pics of you to him. That’s all  _ 😏

**Alec: 😱😱😱😱😱**

**Alec:** _ Why the hell would you do that????  _ 😱😱😱

**Magnus:** _ The world needs to know how beautiful you are!  _

**Magnus: 🕺✨💦**

**Alec:** _ … _

**Alec:** _ Wait, hold on a sec  _ **😱**

**Alec:** _ What kind of photos did you send to him?  _

**Magnus: 😏😏😏😏😏😏😏🤤🤤**

**Alec:** _ Magnus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Magnus: 😈😈😈😈😈😈**

**Alec:** _ Omg, you didn’t!  _ 🙈🙈🙈🙈

**Magnus:** _ Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t. We will never know  _

**Alec: 🤦♂️🤦♂️🤦♂️🤦♂️**

**Alec:** _ Magnus!!!! _

**Alec:** _ Magnus!!!!!!!!!! What photos did you send? _

**Alec:** _ Magnus, write back! Now!  _

**Magnus: 😈😈😈😈😈😈😈🔥 🔥**

 

Magnus was laughing like a madman then. Oh, he was having so much fun and he was biting into his lower lip as he decided to let Alec be for a little bit and went back to Raphael, because he needed to stop him the photos of when he and Alec went to Tokyo. The ones they took in the photo booth. Now those were photos that were the most precious to Magnus, he quarded his with his life and he couldn’t stop smiling when he found them in his camera roll and he happily sighed. Ah, he wished they could soon go to Tokyo again. Alexander had so much fun there and Magnus then searched for his Omamori charm, that he still carried with him and he exhaled deeply.

 

**Magnus:** _ This is us when we were in Tokyo!  _ **✨✨✨**

**Magnus:** _ Alexander looks so cute here. Like a little kitty. Meow  _ 😺

**Magnus:** _ Oh, here we were trying to look all smug as hell. Look, look! _

**  
**

**Magnus:** _ Ahhhhhh!!!!! _

**Magnus:** _ We’re just silly here  _

**  
**

**Magnus:** _ Well, Alexander is adorable as fuck again. I don’t know what’s up with me though. Don’t ask, I don’t even know it myself.  _ **🤦♂️🤦♂️🤦♂️🤦♂️🤦♂️🤦♂️**

 

Raphael still wasn’t replying back and Magnus went back to pouting. Did he completely scare poor Raphael away? Kind of funny and he snorted, but his phone kept buzzing, because Alec needed answers. What photos did he show to Raphael??? Magnus just rolled his eyes and then leaned back against his couch.

 

**Magnus:** _ Worry not. I keep the inappropriate ones only for me  _ 😜😜😜

**Magnus: 💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦**

**Alec:** _ ….  _

**Alec:** 😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎

**Magnus:** _ You recover quickly  _ 🤣

**Alec:** _ It’s cause I’m a badass Shadowhunter, you see.  _ **✨**

 

Magnus soon received a new text from Raphael and he smiled when he read it.

 

**Raphael:** _ You two do look happy together. And the way he looks at you. I’m happy for you.  _

 

Magnus exhaled happily and then grinned. He knew Raphael would come around eventually, but that didn’t mean that Magnus was done with sharing adorable images of Alexander around with him. Alec was used to it by now, truth be told. Magnus did have his permission; as long as he wasn’t sharing any inappropriate ones, Alec was cool with it, proud even. And it wasn’t like Alec was any better, he would constantly show off pictures of the warlock around with the world as well. Both of them needed to show off. 

 

**Magnus:** _ Thank you  _ ❤️❤️

**Raphael:** _ You deserve it  _ ❤️

 

Magnus was emotional. Raphael had sent him a heart emoji! Never in centuries would he think that he would get a heart emoji from Raphael and he couldn’t even muster a word, then he placed a hand over his heart. Magnus knew he was being over dramatic about it, but still… he was so  _ happy.  _

 

**Magnus: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Raphael:** _ Now what? _

**Magnus:** _ You sent me a heart.  _ **😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Raphael:** _ … what have I done? I knew it would come to back to bite me in the ass  _ 🙄

**Magnus: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Magnus:** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Raphael:** _ …  _

**Raphael:** ❤️❤️

 

This was big, he needed to tell Alec!

 

**Magnus:** _ Alexander, Raphi sent me a heart emoji!!!!! _

**Magnus: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Alec:** _ Um, okay? _

**Magnus:** _ I’m such a proud father. My boy is growing up  _ ❤️

**Alec:** _ Of course, you’re amazing  _ 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘

 

Magnus was intending to leave Raphael alone after that, but then he found  _ it.  _ The photo that was perfect in all of the ways. a) it had Alec and b) there was a kitten on it. Now what was better than Alec… Alec holding a kitten. That was enough to kill one with cuteness and he quickly texted Raphael again.

**Magnus:**

**  
**

**Magnus:** _ Omg, I can’t with this one. I am dead, because Alexander is too cute. And the kitten!!!!!!!  _ 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Raphael:** _ Dios, Magnus… _

**Magnus:  
**

**Magnus:** _ Omg, it’s our first kiss!!! Isabelle took it!!! I still remember how he came to me, swept me off my feet and smooched me. Ah  _ 😍😍😍😍😍

**Raphael:** _ Yes, yes. We all know the story. You’ve told it to me ten times by now  _ **🤦♂️**

**Magnus:** _ Care to hear it again? _

**Raphael:** _ No thank you _

**Magnus: 😒😒😒**

 

It was then that Magnus finally stopped harassing poor Raphael and then went back to Ale, telling that Raphael had probably blocked his number by then. With a smile on his face, Magnus kept scrolling through the photos of Alec and him. He truly was happy with Alec and he sighed happily. Alec truly made him happy and he just pressed his lips together.

 

**Magnus:**

**Magnus:** _ This is still my favourite picture of you up to date  _ **🤤🤤🤤🤤**

**Alec:** _ Magnus??? When the hell did you take that??????  _

**Magnus:** _ I have my resources  _ 😏😏

**Alec:** _ …  _

**Magnus:** _ True master never  reveals his secrets  _ 😏

**Magnus: 🕺✨💦**

**Magnus:** _ Next time I’m there, I’ll take more of you training, because damn _

**Alec: 👀 👀** _ Yes. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Hope you liked it, leave a comment if you did :)


End file.
